1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to compact digital disks, and more particularly, to a compact disk (CD) having a removable center plug and a label extending over the central portion of the CD thereby facilitating the display of artistic and textual information on the label uninterrupted by a conventional center cutout.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been common practice for many decades for record producers to include various types of printed matter with sound recordings intended for retail sale. When vinyl records were the medium of choice for sound recordings, the album covers or jackets in which the records were packaged provided ample space on which to print photographs, artistic works, and textual materials. It was also relatively easy with such albums to include multi-page booklets within the albums. As sound recording technology evolved, the recording medium became much more compact, thus eliminating much of the space for printed matter which had been available with the earlier technology. As a result, it became increasingly important to maximize use of the available space on the medium itself and its associated packaging.
At present the most popular medium for sound recording is the digital compact disk (CD). A CD is most typically constructed from a thin, cylindrically shaped disk formed from polycarbonate. A cylindrical cutout is formed in the disk to facilitate handling of the disk during the manufacturing and duplication process. The cutout also permits it to be secured on a standardized hub formed in the plastic base of many CD containers to minimize the possibility of damage to the CD during shipping. Frequently, a circular label slightly smaller in diameter than the outer diameter of the CD containing preprinted textual and/or graphical matter is applied by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive to the upper surface of the CD. In order that the label does not extend over the center cutout in the CD, a concentric cutout having a diameter somewhat greater than that of the CD cutout is made in the label. The label is normally made of paper or a plastic film, but other materials may be used.
The presence of the center cutout in the label creates a significant problem in label design and layout. First, the cutout eliminates valuable space from the label surface on which space is already at a premium. Secondly, it requires that all artistic and graphical works incorporate the cutout in a visually pleasing manner and that textual material be arranged around the cutout.
Numerous modifications to CD construction which would permit the elimination of the center cutout in the label have been proposed in the past. For example, it has been suggested that the CD could be manufactured as a one-piece unit including a filler plug disposed within the CD cutout and connected to the walls of the cutout by a plurality of small plastic ties. The CD and the plug would form a substantially continuous surface to which a label not having a center cutout could be applied. The label would remain intact until the center plug was removed by the first user of the CD. The principal difficulty with this solution was that the equipment used to manufacture the CD was dependent upon the presence of the center cutout in the CD blank. Attempts were also made to manufacture a Center plug which engaged the center cutout of the CD with an interference fit and could be forced into place after manufacture of the CD to provide support for the center portion of a continuous label. Unfortunately, the stresses imposed on the CD by the plug ultimately resulted in cracking of the CD. In order to avoid the high stresses on the CD resulting from an interference fit between the plug and the CD, attempts were made to construct a plug having spring-like protrusions formed in its periphery for retaining it within the cutout. However, such designs proved to be-too costly and impractical.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for a CD assembly which includes a label extending over substantially all of the upper surface of the CD so as to provide a substantially uninterrupted area for the presentation of artistic, graphical and textual information.
It is a further object of this invention to provide 15 for a CD assembly having a removable center plug which permits the CD to be manufactured and duplicated with conventional manufacturing equipment which requires a cutout at the center of the CD.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a CD assembly having a center plug which is removably retained within the center cutout by a label adhesively attached to the CD.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for a CD assembly having a label with a removable center 25 portion and a center plug adhesively attachable to that center portion such that when removed from the cutout the plug may be repositioned and retained within the cutout substantially in its original position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a CD assembly including a label extending uninterrupted over substantially all of the upper surface of the CD. The CD assembly includes a compact disk having a cutout, a plug removably insertable in the cutout and a label attachable to the upper surfaces of the compact disk and extending over the cutout for removably securing the plug within the cutout.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of this invention, the label includes a removable portion extending over the cutout and attachable to the upper surface of the plug. According to yet more detailed aspects of the invention, the removable portion is defined by an array of perforations which extend radially beyond the cutout when the label is attached to the compact disk.
According to other more detailed aspects of the invention, the plug is cylindrical in shape and has a thickness greater than the thickness of the CD. Other embodiments of the invention include a plug which is frusto-conical in shape and a plug which includes a plurality of radially extending tongs.